Love's Addiction
by Bloodfire87
Summary: She was radiant in her lace gown and pinned up honey hair, he couldn't deny her that, and if he was honest with himself he knew that he couldn't deny her anything else...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just as a far warning, I got the basic idea for this thing when I saw a preview for an assassin game on TV and the CD "Comatose" by Skillet. Every song except for one was an inspiration to this story. Okay now that there is that. I'm letting you continue on with the story. Review please, I'm get a little thrill when I check mail to see someone's actually read this thing and thought enough to tell me what they thought. See ya then! Cheers!

Note: A line break is single that years has went by and three dashes is only a scene change some time has passed but not much. Just so you know! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing sadly to say as it is.

**Love's Addiction**

He stood in the shadows leaning back against the wall to any one who spotted him; he held an almost lazy air to him as if he didn't have a care in the world. Unfortunately that wasn't the truth, his hands were clenched so tight in the closure of his arms that blood could easily have seeped everywhere, and the firm set of his jaw gave away his rigid grip on the fight for his emotions. He couldn't let her see how this was affecting him, there was no way that he would give her that justification. After all, she was the one that chase to give in to her brother, not him.

He turned his attention towards the double doors as the music changed from "their song" to the melancholy organ wedding march. He kept his fists hidden as he kept his gaze constantly on her. She was radiant in her lace gown and pinned up honey hair, he couldn't deny her that, and if he was honest with himself he knew that he couldn't deny her anything else. As she slowly came closer towards the group of friends, groom, and minister, he caught her eyes daring over to lock with his. She had always been able to find him, even when no one else could. He soften his eyes only for her, pulling a smile, sad smile lifting the corners of her lips he watched a single tear slide down her cheek as she looked back to the man she was marrying.

He remained in his hidden alcove listening to each word rebuilding the walls around his heart once more. He lifted his head to the window at the crack of thunder and flash of lightning echoing his inner turmoil. He turned away from the life he had dreamed of but was refused. Her voice reverberating in his mind with the single sentence that doomed his will power to crumble.

"I do," her voice hitching with the ache of anxiety that everyone else felt but not him, he was once again hollow and meaningless.

Her voice filled his memory as he tugged his black cap brim lower to his face from the storm of water and reporters. He sunk into his coat as much to avoid rain as to finally succumb to the memory from six months ago.

-FLASHBACK-

_He stood in front of the blazing fire in the library hearth, his body braced against the marble mantle with a single hand; the falling snow in the window behind him a reminder of the past eight Christmases. He jerked his head away from the fire at the sound of the door opening and the familiar click of her walk. He took in her simple elegant black dress and up swept hair, mentally cursing the man that had held her attention for the last three hours._

"_They said that I would find you here," Her voice held the forced back sadness that was evident in the eyes that always reminded him of their first meeting at the sea. He looked back into the fire as he lifted the glass he held to gulp the last of the amber liquid. He couldn't look at her when he already knew what she was going to say. He listened to the click of her shoes as she came up beside him._

"_I can only assume that you already know what I'm going to say since you won't look at me, so I'm just going to say it,"_

"_You don't have to, Lena," he muttered, his voice barely audible from unuse and the hard liqueur. _

"_Yes, I do; Heero, you're being reassigned from being my bodyguard because I requested it. I'm marrying Malcolm and I can't be a dutiful wife with you here. Lady Une's sending you to what ever colony you choose to be bodyguard to some other delegate…"_

"_No," he cut her off and startling a soft sob out of her._

"_Heero, I can't be split between my husband and you; I'd choose you. I can't live like that,"_

"_Stop, Relena; I won't be anyone's bodyguard. The minute you say 'I do' I'm quitting Preventors. I'll remain your bodyguard until then. Don't put me in a position of being around you constantly and not being able to even touch your hand. Une already knows about my terms,  
_

"_How did you know Malcolm was going to propose?" she whispered bringing her hand up to her lips, the glint of the fire catching on the cut diamond and sending sparks of color everywhere._

_"I saw the signs, and I knew I couldn't stay here. Protecting the woman married to another man," _

"_I'm so sorry, Heero, it's just…"_

"_This is the best choice; he's the best choice. Your fiancé will be wondering where you went, and don't worry Kevin and Johnson will remain your security for the night, I won't interfere. Now, go before he comes looking for you," He turned away from her to stare back into the fire's hypnotic dance. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her start to touch him but pulled her hand back and up to the clasp of her necklace. _

"_I want you to have this, so you can always remember the good times that we had together," she muttered as she laid the silver heart-shaped locket on the mantle next to the empty glass and his hand. She then turned away the soft click of the door started the dominos of his crumbling to the floor, nearly falling into the fireplace._

-END FLASHBACK-

He had never told her the real reason as to how he had known that she would marry the Senator that had been an understood secret between her brother and himself. Zechs wanted her to marry Malcolm and to stay far away from him, the unpredictable soldier.

His musings were instantly halted at a voice behind him, he hadn't heard it in a long time. He glanced over his shoulder staring at the insignia of crossed rifle and bayonet on the left arm of the black trench coat. The red hair that stuck out from the man's black beanie put a startling contrast to his complete attire of black. He stared into the bottle green eyes looking over the top of his sunglasses.

"Well…well, you survived the war after all. Of course, I knew you would, you were Odin's little pet,"

"What do you want, Leo?"

"Heero, I'm hurt; you act as if you don't want to see me," Leo smirked as he came up to sling his arm around Heero's shoulders. He started to walk along with the dark haired comrade.

"I've not seen you in fifteen years, and you picked the wrong day to appear," Heero growled.

"Yes, I had almost forgotten you did have a thing for the blonde chick, but that's over now isn't it? Why don't you come back to family? Serena's missed you terribly, and since we've grown up she may have more on her mind than playing with dolls," Leo drawled slowly.

"What have you got in mind?" Heero asked looking back from the church behind them. He spotted the knowing lift of Leo's head and grin.

"Let's just say I've missed my brother's excellent aim," his green eyes glinted.

Heero looked back to the church in the distance as the bells called out the finale of the celebrated ceremony. He watched the doors open and the newly married couple come out followed by the rest of the procession. His eyes narrowed into hard pools of blue.

"I'm up for a family reunion," he muttered to himself.

"Excellent," Leo smirked.

---

Duo watched his good friend get in the limozine with her new husband, her plastic smile clear to everyone who really knew her. He absently shook his head, he still couldn't believe what was happening. He heard from Wu Fei this morning that Heero was quitting Preventors and he had just been part of Relena's marriage to the man that he never dreamed of her even dating. He spotted two particular figures farther down the street, he recognized one of them by his stance but what puzzled him was the friendly nature of the other's arm being slung over his friend's shoulder as they turned away together. He gulped as the limo turned to go by them and his friend watched the black vehicle's every movement. His own heart clenched in his chest as the two lovers were separated in more than one way.

"Duo, you alright?" Hilde asked coming up behind her husband to rest her cheek on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it's going to be a long time before we hear from Heero again, Babe; a very long time,"

"I still can't believe Relena agreed to marry Malcolm and not Heero. Why would she do that?"

"Heero asked her to marry him? When?" he turned his gaze to her.

"Yeah, last New Year's Eve,"

"He stayed with her even after she declined; what were you thinking, Buddy?"

"She didn't technically say no to him; she said that it wasn't the time for them in public, they evidently stayed together even up until today. I haven't seen him all day," Hilde explained.

"He was here, he didn't leave until she said I do. I just saw him with some guy, they acted like they knew each other. Heero, Buddy, why did you let her go?"

"Because I told him to, and he agreed that he wasn't the right man for her to marry,"

Duo and Hilde looked back to see Zechs coming out of the church.

"I can't believe you, they love each other. I know you saw the look in their eyes when they looked at each other. Don't deny it," Duo fumed.

"What I saw was two people that held a sexual infatuation with each other finally see their true places. Relena doesn't belong with him, he's a former assassin and the opposite of her ideals,"

"You're something, y'know?" Duo clamped his mouth shut before he could say anything else.

* * *

He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling as the drugs started to take affect. He lifted his arm and his knife to cut a deep slash on it, then again and again. He couldn't feel it and that was all he wanted; the complete numbness to everything around him, and in him. He let his head roll to the side as the dark red serum dripped down to splat on his scared and naked chest, his hollow gaze caught sight of the silver chain dangling from the corner of his open laptop. His eyes followed the delicate links to find the heart-shaped silver locket. He cut the next gash deeper than all the others, finally feeling the metal rip his skin. He turned away from the single thing of complete and utter pain, to see his knife. He continued to stare at the bed as he absently heard the door open then close.

"What the hell? Heero, what…"

A young woman cried as she ran over to the side and took the knife from his lifeless fingers. She framed his face forcing him to look at her. She glanced over her shoulder for just a moment at the sound of running feet.

"Serena, what's with the yelling?"

"He's done it again, Leo. Why does he do it?" the blonde woman questioned as she looked back to the man before her.

"I don't know, Rena, I don't know," he muttered as he looked over to the locket gleaming in the light from the window. He shook his head as he left Serena to go about the routine of bandaging him up. For the past four years its been like that, he goes out on a job higher than a kite in March wind and comes back to try and kill himself. He just didn't understand his brother anymore, of course he was always unstable since they were kids he had known him to fall into a deep depression and Odin had been the only one to get him out of it. His depressions seemed worse now like he was desperate to get away. He glanced to the closed door.

"Could you really have loved her so much that this is what you're reduced to without her?" he muttered.

He turned his attention to the phone in the distance, registering the ring absently. He picked up the receiver to hear a voice that had become familiar over the years.

"Duo, no now's not a good time for him talk…Yeah big time, Serena's in with him now…If you think it's a good idea, I'm game…Ten's good…Yeah, I'll see ya' then," He hung up the phone just as Serena stepped out of the bedroom.

"Who was that?"

"Duo; said that we were invited to a party in honor of their third kid's birthday. Duo mentioned it may be good for him,"

"Are you sure about that? Leo, Heero's not well,"

"He's beyond one help, Rena; I'm sure it has to do with his time away with us, when he was with them,"

"And you think bringing him back to them will help? Leo…"

"He's getting worse, maybe this could help. Just don't tell him where we're going. He'll run, I know him," Leo muttered urgently. Serena sighed her disapproval but consented with a nod.

---

He stared out the window of the car as the buildings went by in a blur, normally he would put up worse of a fight when someone wouldn't tell him where they were going, but he just didn't care anymore. He couldn't find any thing to care about anymore, even sex with Serena didn't make him feel anything more than the heady dose of ease for his sexual frustration. Nothing was worth living for since she was taken from him. he stared out to the strangers on the sidewalks as her face appeared before him instead of his own reflection in the glass, he could feel the icy silver locket start to burn into his flesh causing him to press a hand over the area. He took a closer inspection of his surroundings as the car came to a stop.

He slowly stepped out at Serena's small shove on his shoulder. He fell behind Leo and Serena as they approached the restaurant, his hands stuffed deep in his trench coat pockets. He glared at the employee when the man tried to take his coat, the boy instantly shrank away.

"Why are we here?" he growled.

"Because you need a decent meal; that's why?"

"I do…not," his words faded when he looked up at the multitude of voices. He froze at the sight of seven people that he didn't even want to see again, one in particular. None of them had noticed them yet as they were paying attention to the birthday boy and his two other siblings. He instantly started to back up never taking his gaze from the brunette woman between Wu Fei and Trowa. She was laughing at the youngest Maxwell as he danced around. He spun around instantly when her eyes snapped up to lock with his.

"Stay away from me," he growled at Leo and Serena when they tried to stop him. They spotted the cold and heartless glare that they knew he possessed when on a job. They instantly backed off as he stormed out the restaurant.

"Heero," the soft whisper beside them turned their attention. Serena held her arm out stopping the other woman from following him.

"He's not safe to be around right now," she stated.

"I've never been afraid of him; I won't start now," she added shoving past her and out after the man. Serena looked back to Leo to see his slight nod. Leo looked up to catch Duo's eye. He watched the man shake his head in a message not to follow them, Leo nodding his consent and leading Serena away from the group that still hadn't noticed the disappearance of their "Dove of Peace".

---

He had to get away from them, away from her. He couldn't fight her off anymore, with as many walls that he put up the simple act of seeing her was like a sledge hammer to them and they came crashing down. He knew it was her, it didn't matter what she put on, he could always tell. He spotted the bar up ahead of him and made a beeline for it.

---

She didn't know why she was chasing after him, she just was. Yes, she did; she was tired of being someone else. She wanted to feel alive again, not the doll she'd become since marrying Malcolm, and she could find that in his arms.

She watched the familiar shadow in the dieing light go into the bar. She paused just long enough to toss her jacket into the dumpster beside her then to unbutton the top two buttons of her white blouse to reveal creamy flesh and the tantalizing portion of white lace. She glanced down to her knee length skirt and sighed, she couldn't do anything about it. She started to head towards the bar but stopped one more time at the sight of the clothing store still open. She instantly made a beeline for it. She had to money, if there was one thing she'd learned it was to keep her money on her not in her pocket book.

---

He wasn't good and drunk but he was well on his way. He couldn't believe that they had brought him to where they were. He tipped his head back to let the amber liquid slide down the back of his throat, he felt the burn all the way down. He absently registered the drunken catcalls to his right as he filled his shot glass up again. He froze, the glass half-way to his mouth, when the familiar perfume of jasmine reached his dulled nose. He turned his head to watch a brunette sit down on the bar stool next to him. his eyes followed the red hem of her sleek dress ride up higher to mid-thigh, exposing the creamy flesh, his eyes snapped up to lock with a pair of impish sea-green. He set the shot glass down on the bar for her to reach over pointedly with her left hand. He noticed the absence of the diamond and wedding band, and knew what was in her mind. He looked back up to watch her expertly take the shot of whiskey. She leaned in closer giving him a generous portion of flesh.

"Make me feel alive, Heero," she whispered before nibbling on his ear.

That simple sentence set him on edge. He grabbed her hand and stood. He nodded to the bartender as he took the bottle in his other hand. He had already paid for it. She stepped up closer to him as they left the bar and into the darkness.

**END CHAPTER**

Author's Note: Okay, this is a question out to everyone who reads this. There is a section that can go right after this chapter that will be a LEMON but I will only put it up if there are a few people out there that would want to read it. Especially since I haven't even written the thing yet, but I will if there are enough out there that would want it. It would be fine without it in the story…it'd just have a little bit of more about the locket between Heero and Relena, possibly… Well, enjoy! And please remember to review. I like reviews! ((big grin))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same thing applies the first chapter had. No own Gundam Wing… ((sigh))

**Love's Addiction**

Chapter Two

"Hey, got a call; sounds like a job," Leo informed as he came to Heero's bedroom door. He cracked it open to see him rolling off the bed. He eyed the multitude of scars covering his upper body; he knew some were self inflicted but the others he wasn't sure about. The silver locket gleamed as he turned around grabbing a shirt from the bed post as he passed it. Heero took the phone from his hand.

"Yeah,"

"_You the best? Are you Shadow?"_

"Affirmative,"

"_I have a job for you; I hear your price is decent,"_

"It depends on the hit," He answered.

"_What would it take to get rid of Senator Malcolm Bryan?"_

"Triple," Heero flat-lined.

"_Triple, you think it'll be that difficult?"_

"That's my price, take it or leave it,"

"_Very well, I'll take it. Where do I send the details?"_

"You don't, I'll take care of everything,"

"_Excellent, you are the best. I want him gone by Christmas Eve,"_

"Understood," He returned before the click ended everything. He handed the phone back to Leo and went back in his room, sliding his shirt over his head. He went about his room collecting what he needed; he knew he was being watched.

"What?"

"Triple, damn, is he worth that?"

"You heard?"

"Yeah, I heard,"

"I always did hate your hearing. He's mine, Leo,"

"Think about this a minute,"

"No, if I think about it I can't do it. Goodbye, Leo," he snapped the case shut and stormed past him and Serena as she stepped in from the kitchen.

"A job?"

"Yeah," Heero answered before he shut the door.

Serena looked at the phone as it rang once again. She watched Leo answer it; she sometimes hated living with assassins. They never told her anything.

"Yeah,"

"_I want insurance; make sure he does it. I'll be watching,"_

"Yes, sir,"

He hung up after the employer. He glanced up to Serena with a shake of his head.

---

Heero stood in the shadows of the empty balcony to the right of the podium and stage. He spotted the senator sitting amongst the others, third from the end. He had the perfect angle to view his wife in her speech. He refused to look that direction because he knew if he did he would freeze and be out of one million, with that much he could quit killing for the rest of his life like she had wanted. He lowered the brim of his cap that held his insignia of crossed rifle and bayonet. He peered through his scope to line up with the Senator's temple and started to apply pressure on the trigger. He froze as her voice came over the speakers; he couldn't make out what she was saying, he didn't care. His will power crumbled and he glanced away from the scope over to her. She was radiant, even if she was about to pop from being pregnant. It suited her; she deserved to have a family, even though it wasn't his.

His attention was snapped back to reality at the glint across from him. he instantly registered his target, and lowered his aim to knock him aside. He fire just seconds before his opponent. He watched through his scope as Senator Bryan fell to the ground clutching the shoulder wound he had received from him. He also spotted the splinters of his seat fly from the would-be fatal shot.

He heard the running feet over the screaming delegation and knew that there was no where for him to run. His hesitation had doomed him. he looked over to Relena as she knelt next to her husband. She was looking up at him, he didn't know why but he nodded his head to her. He watched the small smile appear than disappear as Malcolm tugged her down to tell her something. He watched her eyes widened as he turned to face the six Preventors all aiming guns at him. He lifted his hands in surrender. He kept his face down, hidden by his cap brim. He lifted his gaze just enough to lock with Wu Fei's hard black gaze. He nodded to the Chinese man signaling his defeat. He didn't resist when Wu Fei cuffed his hands behind him, then linked the wrist cuffs to the ones that a second Preventor had locked on his ankles.

"Move," Wu Fei ordered with a slight shove to Heero's spine between his shoulder blades, his cap staying in place.

"Lt. Chang, we have another one in cosdity," a voice came over the two-way on the man's shoulder.

"Roger that, we are on route to headquarters,"

"Affirmative,"

---

Relena bent over giving Malcolm her full attention, she knew she would have a chance to talk to him later, she would make the chance.

"Relena, I have to tell you something,"

"Shh, you'll be alright, the wound isn't fatal,"

"Listen, Relena; they're out there trying to start another war. That's why they want me dead, I know their plans,"

"Who?" she asked her eyes going wide.

"Tavish, Codhill, Story, Nixon, beware them all," he managed before he passed out.

"What?" She looked around her not seeing any of them in close proximity.

"Stupid man," she muttered before she began to order for a medical unit. That was already on its way through the crowd.

---

"Who are you working for, Yuy? We know that insignia and what it means. Who are you working for?" Zechs growled as he leaned forward putting his weight on his hands. Heero simply stared into the man's pale blue eyes keeping silent.

"Why would you try to kill my sister's husband and father to her child?"

He couldn't resist the look of sarcastic stupidity towards the older man.

"Answer the question, Yuy?" Zechs fumed, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Why don't you let me try?" Duo asked lazily as he stepped up. Zechs rolled his eyes as he retreated to the back of the room.

"Buddy, come on. Why'd you do it? You can tell me, is it because of Relena? You wanted her back right?" Duo smirked.

"One million bucks is his price, I'm willing to kill anyone for that price," he answered dryly as he leaned back to a relaxed position in the uncomfortable chair beneath the naked light bulb.

"Say that again," Duo whispered his eyes wide.

"So it was a hit!" Zechs exclaimed, instantly clamping Heero's mouth shut. Duo glared at the over-bearing Preventor. They heard a tap on the glass and Zechs left the room grumpily.

---

Zechs stared at the sight of his sister in the observation room.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Malcolm?"

"He's in surgery, or at least on his way out of it. He'll be in his room when I get there. I need to speak with Heero, Brother,"

"Are you out of your mind!? He just tried to kill your husband and you're here wanting to see him instead!"

"Yes, I have questions for him myself. Now, either get out of my way peacefully or I'll make you," she stated glaring at the tall man in front of the door.

"Relena, that insignia he wears is only for the best of the best assassins,"

"he's been that since I first met him. he won't hurt me, Brother," she stated shoving him out of her way. She stepped inside to look Duo in the eye then to Heero.

"I want to talk to him alone, Duo; I'll be fine," she smiled at the father of three. He sighed as he passed her.

"Alright," he muttered closing the door. She locked it so that no one was getting in and went over to the intercom system. She pressed the master over-ride code so that no one could here them, she knew that everyone would be furious with her, but she had to talk to him alone right now. She had lied to her brother of course, Malcolm had been out for the past hour with only minor damage to his shoulder. In that time she had gotten everything out of him. she knew why Heero was called. She turned back to see Heero watching her intently.

"What?" she asked quietly as she played with a lock of loose hair.

"Nothing," he muttered as he watched her sit across from him.

"Heero, I know who hired you. Why would you put yourself in with them?"

"What?" Of all the things that he was prepared for, that had not been one of them. He stared at her as he attempted to lean forward closer to her.

"Baby, the men that hired you are trying to start another war. Malcolm knows what they're planning it's why they hired you to kill him. Heero, he told me everything after he came out of surgery,"

"Did he tell you anything at the meeting? I saw your eyes widen; what'd he tell you?"

"They idiot told me their names," she muttered with a bow of her head. She held her hands to her enlarged abdomen gently.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed as he attempted to stand but was stopped by his cuffs cutting into his wrists, pulling a hiss out of him. he looked over his shoulder to watch blood drip to the floor.

"Oh," She jumped to her feet and ran around to him. she tenderly brushed the flesh above the cuts then back to his eyes. She framed his face with her hands. She slowly leaned forward, but was stopped as Heero's gaze flicked over to the rings on her finger.

"He's alright?" he whispered as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Yeah, he's fine I told security to keep an eye on him, and the other man is in cosdity as well, you know the one who tried to kill him,"

"Lena, I was the primary, he was back-up if I didn't do my job. I should have expected it, but I didn't,"

"What, but you didn't hit anything vital and I saw the other bullet,"

"I couldn't do it, I looked at you. I never have been able to kill in front of you," he smirked.

"Oh Heero, thank you; I mean he's not the man I love but it's the second best I could get," she let her hand slide down his neck over his shirt collar to feel something strange. She slid her fingers under to come back with the locket. Tears misted her eyes once again as she looked back up to his eyes.

"I haven't taken it off since that night. The picture's safe," he muttered into her ear as her arms wrapped around his neck to the best of her ability. He leaned his cheek against her hair as a single tear escaped his shut eyes.

---

"I hope you're happy, Zechs because I don't think she is and I know he's not. He won't tell us anything, the good cop, bad cop idea's the pits anyway," Duo stated as he leaned against the locked door, his arms and ankles crossed.

"Do you think the baby's Malcolm's or Yuy's?" he asked ignoring the man to his right as he read Heero's lips.

"What?" Duo snapped, standing to attention.

"Haven't you noticed that Malcolm hasn't actually said that 'he's a father', it's always been 'she's pregnant'; and just now Yuy told her that he 'hadn't taken it off since that night'. Have they been together at all since the wedding?"

"Not that I know of, besides I've known a few fathers to never actually call themselves 'dads' until the baby's born, Johnson and Stiles for a couple of them," Duo shrugged it off.

"Relena wouldn't do that to Malcolm," Zechs muttered to himself as he went back to watching his sister crying on the assassin's shoulder.

"Come on, maybe Wu Fei's having better luck with the other one," he stated turning away from the one-way window. Duo shook his head as he followed him.

---

"I'll get you out of here. I'll talk to Lady Une, I know she can pull it off. It'll be out of the public's eye. I need your help but I can't get it with you in here," she informed as she gathered herself back together. She pushed the chair around to be closer to him.

"Relena…"

"No, Heero, I only trust you. I know this is a lot to ask of you but please protect my husband and me," she touched his cheek as he turned his gaze from her.

"I'll pay you what ever the men wanted to kill him, whatever it was,"

"No, I'll do it for you, and your baby. Every child deserves a father, but I can't do it in the open. You'll still have bodyguards, I'll simply be the 'Shadow' to the 'Light',"

"What would I do without you," she muttered before wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

"I don't ever want to find out," he returned as he leaned into her hair.

---

Malcolm stood out looking through the one-way window. He couldn't hear anything, but he didn't have to, to know who she truly loved. He also knew that if it wasn't for him he'd be dead. He sighed as he reached up to touch his arm in the sling. He watched Relena stand then lean over to kiss his cheek, he noticed that the man looked from her ring to her before she came back to notice. He remained standing as she came to the door and opened it a crack.

"I'll get you out of here; I promise," He heard her say but what he said startled him.

"Don't get your hopes up, Lena,"

She was smiling sadly as she came in and shut the door. She jumped when she turned around to see her husband watching her.

"Malcolm…"

"I always knew there was someone else, I just didn't know who. He's that body guard that left when you married me, isn't he?"

"Yes, it was only the one time. It was the first time we had seen each other since that day. I'm sorry, Malcolm it was a mistake,"

"No, it gave you a baby, Relena,"

"What?"

"I can't have children so I knew when you said you were pregnant. I'm sorry I never told you but I'm glad you now have a child I just wish it was mine,"

"You knew about Heero and me? Why'd you ask me to marry you?" She leaned back against the door, holding her enlarged womb.

"I didn't think you would say yes. I'm afraid this is all arranged with your brother. He told me that you would have the choice, I didn't want to take you away from him,"

"My brother; I can't believe I failed to see the loophole in his words," She looked up to Malcolm's green eyes, "you have been so nice to me, all a girl could want from a husband, but I've never loved you."

"I know, and I'll talk to Lady Une don't worry about anything. I'm sorry for pulling you into this. I wasn't thinking when I told you. Will you tell him?"

"I don't even know how to tell him, he's a good man but his life has been anything but a basket of roses,"

"He's a gundam pilot I wouldn't expect anything else," he smirked at her startled expression.

"I know so much more than people think, it's why I made senator and survived OZ, a spy by birth,"

Relena hugged him tightly.

"I knew there was something about you, I never could keep a secret from you," she mumbled.

"You go on and get some rest, I'll take care of everything," She nodded her head and left quietly. Malcolm turned to look at the man sitting calmly with his head back and neck exposed. He stared at the locket in bright contrast to his black shirt. He sighed then went in locking the door once more so they wouldn't be disturbed. He turned to see him staring at him suspciously.

"Thank you," Malcolm stated.

"For what?"

"For letting me live this long, I know you're the one that holds Relena's heart. What was the price that Tavish, Codhill, Story, and Nixon put on me?"

"One million, how?"

"I didn't survive OZ with my good looks. I'll pay you that much to do a job for me,"

"What is it?"

"Get them before they start their war, I'll pay you in advance because I know you can do it, also, I want you to take care of Relena should anything happen to me,"

"Nothing will happen to either of you, she needs her family,"

"No, don't protect me whatever happens don't save me. Just take care of Relena and the baby. The money will be in my office at the manor, combination 2-12-5. It'll be in a brief case," he turned to leave him, pausing before opening the door.

"Don't let me down,"

Heero shook his head absently.

---

"Senator Bryan, how may I help you?" Lady Une asked at the sight of the injured man in her office.

"I want the two men that are being held set free,"

"But sir…"

"No, I want them both set free, no publicity. Let them out quietly. I owe one of them my life," He pointedly looked at her for her to nod.

"Both of them," she sighed. She reached over to hit the phone line down to the interrogation rooms. Zechs' voice came over the speaker.

"_Wind here,"_

"Wind, release both men immediately,"

"_What! Neither of them have said anything. They both are refusing,"_

"No arguments, do it now!" She could hear her old self coming out in that last bit. She pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Please Zechs just let them go, everything's taken care of,"

"_Ma'am,"_ She listened to the barely contained temper. She looked back to Malcolm.

"You know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing,"

---

"Are you 'Lion'?" Malcolm asked as the red headed assassin passed him. Leo turned towards the voice.

---

Heero silently crept into the office and over to the safe freely shown behind the hinged painting. He had already made sure that he would be disturbed, all the servants were somewhere else and Relena was asleep in bed. He opened the safe to see only the briefcase, he took it. He looked to the door at the sound of footsteps. He closed the safe and went for the window. He slid it open just as the person stopped at the door. He slipped out onto the ledge then climbed up to the roof. He listened to the door open then the servant talking to himself. Heero smirked as he heard the window close, he then sat on the ledge opening the briefcase. He whistled softly as he stared at the bundles of money. He slipped the empty backpack off then started putting it all in it. Once it was all in he closed it and left the briefcase there on the roof, empty. Something caught his eye as he stood to leave, he slowly knelt back down to pull up a piece of paper.

"Your baby? What the hell does…Relena," he stuffed the paper into his pants pocket roughly then left the roof. He had a job to do, he already knew where they all were.

---

He slipped past security, for a paranoid bustard he was lacking in defenses. He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of guards, he ducked into the foliage next to the house waiting for them to pass by. He looked up to the window where he knew the man to be. None of the men had families, he always made sure of that that was one thing he had always made sure of, call it a conscious if someone had to call it anything.

He scaled the wall like a spider and slithered through the open window to be engulfed by the room's darkness. His ears were instantly assaulted by the middle-aged man's boorish snores. He smirked as he followed them to the bed. He spotted the figure, finding his head easily.

"Farewell, Minister Tavish," he muttered just before stabbing his knife blade through his vocal chords then slicing it across the victim's jugular. He had been awake just enough to attempt to call for help when he was silenced forever. Blood spurted from the gash like a fountain to coat Heero's face with a thin sheen. He absently cleaned the blade on the man's sheets, and left as silently as he had came. Minister Tavish was going to miss his meeting in the morning. It went smoothly like that the rest of the night until the last one.

---

He looked up to the manor to see all lights out except one, he knew he was next.

He scaled the side of the manor up to the lit window and slid in like at all the others. He stood, his knife out, staring at the back of the man sitting in front of a computer.

"I think it's rather ironic, or maybe poetic justice, that you're the one paid to kill me when I was the one who hired you in the first place," The chair spun around slowly to reveal the minister Nixon aiming a revolver at him.

"I have no intention of going quietly like the other, Shadow. I'll make you a deal though, I'll leave everything on our little war plan on my computer, you kill me you get the plans, but if I kill you my little war goes on as planned, deal?"

"One question; why do you want one?" Heero asked as he remained still, half of him in the lamp light the other in shadow.

"Because peace is boring and war has profit, it's that simple really," Nixon answered simply with an absent shrug of his shoulder.

"Now, I have one question for you. Why did you take the job to kill Bryan? Your reputation has only single men, no families; why him being the exception?"

"Because I wanted Relena for myself,"

"Well…well…well, so the assassin in love with the married princess now that's ironic since she turned up pregnant. I find that ironic because Bryan can't have kids, an injury from the war unfortunately. So, the dead 'Dove of Peace' is a whore and a cheater. Won't that make headlines in the morning?"

"Shut up," Heero growled.

"Make me," Nixon snarled. He spotted the glint of a smirk as Heero leaned forward into the light. Nixon visibly jumped pulling the trigger at the same moment that Heero threw his knife. The solid thunk of it going through his skull was over shadowed of the recourse and the grunt of the bullet piercing his side. Heero clutched his wound as he stepped over to the dead man. He yanked out his knife for the head to flop forward to his chest, blood gushed from the head wound all over the two and the floor. He whipped the blade clean on the curtains as he turned to leave, he glanced back to the corpse.

"By the way, it's a deal,"

He clutched his side as he slid down out of the window and made his way to the next window. He slid it open to find it empty, he left the house out the front door, his face hidden from the cameras. Once he was free of guards' posted he pulled out his phone.

"Bryan, Shadow; jobs done; Nixon's computer has what you want,"

"_Good, I'll send Une the report to check on hi and that his computer has the files,"_

"Roger,"

"_Shadow, there's a meeting of delegates in forty-five minutes at the Carmile. Be there,"_

"Sir?"

"_Protect Relena, Shadow,"_ With the call ended. He didn't have time to change or address the injury; he had to get to Relena.

---

"Malcolm, what's wrong? Why are they calling an emergency meeting?"

"Tavish, Codhill, Story, and Nixon are dead; we're the only ones who know what they were up to. This is our time o expose them,"

"Dead? When; how?" she gasped.

"Sometime in the night, I'm not sure how," Relena covered her mouth, she knew how. Malcolm wasn't the only one who could spy, but she decided that she didn't want him to know.

---

Heero approached the dark building and knew a meeting wasn't going to be held here, at least now the delegates. He clutched his side feeling the oozing continue. His vision swam as he slipped inside unnoticed through the outside air vent. He could feel his vision start to swim again and instantly shut his eyes to halt the feeling. He started again until he finally made it to the stage area. He slipped out to collapse on the wood planks.

"You're in deep shit, Yuy," he muttered before he heard the doors open in the distance he lifted his head enough to spot the blurry shapes coming towards him, jasmine floated to his nose.

"Relena,"

"Heero!"

He felt hands turning him over on his back and heard the soft gasp. He focused his eyes on the oval face that appeared above him. his hand shook as he put it up to touch her cheek. Blood smeared her pale face, but she continued to hold it close to her.

"You're not going to be the one to die, Shadow, not tonight," The voice sent a new wave of purpose through him to where he could at least sit up with Relena's assistance. He looked from her to the senator that had put him in this position.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clutching his side.

"She should've married you a long time ago now maybe I can help you out a little bit. That is your baby, take care of both of them, Shadow. They are the greatest treasures anywhere,"

Heero watched him glance up to the balcony to his right. He spotted the gun barrel appear and instantly heard Relena's gasp as she saw it at the same time. He suddenly started to attempt to get to his feet to intercept. He managed to get up enough just in time to jerk with the recourse and watch the senator fall to his knees. He continued on his way being followed by Relena. He glanced up to the balcony to spot Leo nod to him with a sad sort of smirk before leaving in silence. He looked back to the couple on the floor, holding his side, watching Relena cradle his head to the best of her ability.

"Take care of them, Heero; they're yours now,"

"Malcolm, why?" Relena muttered tears freely running down her face.

"Because you need happiness too, you both do. Take care of each other," his voice faded as death finally took him. Relena looked up to Heero as she gently moved his head to the floor and reached up to Heero, he knelt down to hold her tight.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"Leave with me; stay with me," he managed as pain shot from his side.

"What?" she breathed as she gazed into his pain hazed eyes.

"Marry me, now is out time. I want to see my child grow up with me. Now's not my time to die," his whispered as he tipped forward into her. She began to panic as he collapsed, she calmed slightly as a slow but steady heart beat hit her fingertips. She laid him back against the floor; she ripped the hem of Malcolm's shirt, folding it to press the wound against the injury. She fished around Heero's coat for the phone she knew he always carried. She sniffed forcing back her tears once more as she dialed Lady Une.

"Une, Malcolm's dead and Heero needs emergency medical attention,"

"_What!?"_

"No time to explain just get the medics at the Carmile. Now!" she could hear the neat hysteria in her voice before she hung up.

---

Lady Une looked up to the three men in front of her as she hung her phone up.

"What is it?" Zechs asked.

"Senator Bryan is dead and Heero Yuy needs medical attention A.S.A.P. Wu Fei take Sally with the three of you to Carmile, the four other politicians will have to be dealt with by the teams. I want to know what's going on around here," The three of them nodded as they left.

---

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all know that I have planned to leave politics in a permanent basis once the eighth month of my pregnancy began, these plans have not changed with my husband's death or with the deaths of the four traitors who were concocting war. Thank you," she announced simply. He watched her leave the stage ignoring the reporters, the commotion crackling over the speakers at his head. He hissed at the pain that shot through him as he attempted to move on the hard uncomfortable hospital bed.

He could tell he hadn't had any drugs in awhile he was about to go nuts from the bugs crawling all over him. he looked down to his exposed arms since they were strapped down so he wasn't able to hurt himself anymore. He could still see the looks on their faces when they spotted tracks and slits covering his upper body. Zechs even looked guilty but that's the last thing he wanted from him.

He looked over to the door as it opened to see her smiling at him and instantly his withdrawal vanished. She came to his side and kissed him.

"Feeling better, you look better today?" she asked as she sat down in the recliner beside him.

"Much better when you're here; you're the antidote. I don't want anything when you're around," She smiled at him as she took hold of his hand. She looked up from his arms to his eyes.

"Heero, I will marry you, I'll leave with you. I want a small wedding just friends and family. I'll leave all my money to Milliardo or Zechs or whatever he wants to use. It'll just be us,"

"I have the money to take care of us comfortably, I won't bore you with how I got it. I've even heard Leo's giving it up for a peaceful life with Serena,"

"Are they together?"

"No, they're actual blood brother and sister, the three of us were under Odin a long time ago,"

"Oh, so you and her were…"

"It's in the past now, Relena, I only want you and our kid. No more, no less,"

"Alright," she smiled. she reached into her small purse pulling out the solitaire sapphire ring. She slid off the wedding band and diamond to replace it with the engagement ring he had gotten her.

"You've kept it, all this time?" he pondered.

"I never stopped loving you, Heero," she returned before kissing him.

**FIN**


End file.
